Come What May
by DrSpiggster
Summary: Set in the mid 1920's, A young man by the name of Dean Winchester leaves his family behind to pursue the life of a bohemian writer. To seek the value of love and beauty. He travels to SoHo New York where his story begins and where he meets the love of his life. But not all stories have happy endings. (Based loosely on Moulin Rouge).
1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down in lazy sheets, streaks of water flowing down the dirty windows of the old hotel. The occupant sat huddled in the corner of his room; the walls covered in a hoard of papers slathered in scribbles and the floor was barely visible under all the various empty bottles. The moon hung high in the sky as a sad writer known as Dean Winchester slunk deeper into despair.

He hadn't moved from the corner in his hotel room for what seemed like ages. His face now covered in a lengthy scruff of beard, and his eyes looked too old for his face. Rather, his entire being looked as though it had aged significantly in a short time. He moves slowly, as if in a pool of sadness, swimming toward an almost empty bottle of liquor. He picks it up, it was empty as well. Empty, that is what he has become. An empty shell of existence. His look was vacant, his eyes were desolate.

Dean sighed heavily, crawling off the sunken mattress. His bones creaked, as he crossed the old broken floor, it was groaning under his weight. He approaches the desk next to the open window. He winces as the light pours in. Dean Winchester was a sad writer indeed. As he sat down at the type writer, he knew where to begin his tale of freedom, truth, beauty and love, as well as all the pain they brought. He would tell his story of the greatest love he had ever known. The story of his Angel. The story he promised he would tell.

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

He cracked his fingers and his neck then continued to type slowly. He hadn't written in what felt like centuries; in reality, it had only been a few weeks. His fingers had adjusted all too happily to the lazy life of holding a bottle in place of dancing over a type writer.

He continued typing.

Learning to love, and be loved was truly the greatest thing Dean had ever learned. Love had given him hope, it had filled him with a glow; love helped him after a life time of feeling incomplete to finally feeling that taste of true happiness. The happiness you only feel when you are in the arms of your soul mate. So, he starts from the beginning of his tale.

When Dean had moved to New York City, his father had warned him all about the repercussions of moving to a city.

"That town is filled with nothing but drink, sluts and sin!" shouted John Winchester, a born-again Christian.

"You would know from experience, wouldn't you?" Dean retorted.

John's history was no secret to his first-born. Pervious to renewing his religious faith, John Winchester has been a wonderful drunk and a terrible father. He had dragged his two sons to every city, town and village that had a bar. They had to beg for money to fuel his next bender. At the expense of extorting his two young sons. Of course only Dean would remember this, he was after all old enough to know what was going on around him. He routinely left the brothers to figure their own way after getting what he needed.

However, by the time he had enough cash for his nightly 'medicine', the people would already be tired of the two Winchester boys. Dean received most, if not all the abuse from the strangers and his father. Many nights were spent in the dingy wrecked hotel rooms' washroom, where Dean would clean his bloodied nose or scrapped knees and hands. He lived through it only for his brother. He did whatever he could to protect his brother from the hurtful world.

Dean, being the oldest, would steal whatever food he could, and break into whatever shelter he could. Often leading to his severe beatings. But he always managed to get food for his brother and made sure they had some make shift roof over their head. Dean would never forget that feeling of going hungry for days. Dean would never forget what his father did to them and this is why no matter what his father said, he would not listen or take into consideration his feelings.

"I insist you stay here. I command you as your father." John said fiercely.

"You stopped being my father the first time you got drunk. So do not think you have any right to try and step in and be a father now. I'm leaving, leaving all of this behind to start new. Now that my baby brother is grown up and living on his own, I have nothing left here for me." Dean spat at his father.

And with those words said, Dean slammed the door, leaving his father clenching his fists in anger. He made his way to the train, carrying his trusty typewriter and a small luggage of clothes, he snuck his way into an empty cart. There he is left with his thoughts. His life's journey was just beginning. Dean wasn't going to let his father's negativity bring him down anymore.

Dean was going to be born again as well: without restrictions, barriers or duties. He was going to live in bohemian New York, in the artists' area of SoHo. He heard of this area from a few friends, he was told it was the place to go if you wanted to be in the arts. Where everything imaginable could happen. An area of New York filled with artists, writers and every flavor of person you can imagine. A magical placed filled with love and hope. This is where Dean would call home. This is where he will start anew.

As the train rolled through New York City, it barely resembled what it had looked like as a child. It had nothing to do with the height change, the whole city seemed to have grown quickly over the last years. Towering buildings had sprouted like weeds every which way he looked. It was dusk now and all the lights were glowing, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a beacon of beauty, the city was turned into a gorgeous canopy of stars from the flashing lights from each corner of the buildings. Seeing this many lights was a shock for him, he had never seen anything like this before and the last time he was here as a child he did not remember anything of the sort.

Once Dean gathered his bearings, he headed toward a familiar hotel that stuck out as like a sore thumb. It was just on the outskirts of the now SoHo village, he was close enough to the area he wanted to be. It was run down, tired looking, with an aging face, but a sturdy foundation. A little TLC to the front and it would be a very homely place to stay. A loud crash came from the inside of the building, and an elderly man exited through the door with a roughed up gentleman. "And stay out ya idjit!" shouted the man, who looked in need of some grooming, but otherwise functional.

"Bobby!" Dean ran up to the man, who titled back his hat in ways of greeting.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" He checked Dean from top to bottom. The short brat with attitude that Bobby Singer had fostered grew up into a decent looking man with strong shoulders, bow legs, and beautiful eyes. The boy's eyes were too damn pretty to forget. "You remember me?" Dean asked the shorter man. "'Course I do, my boy. Don't know any other kid who could get into so much trouble. What brings you back here?" Bobby asked as he led them into the lobby of the hotel, which was simple and clean. A hard wood desk sat at the end of the entrance, with two chairs, one well worn, and the other dusted by time.

"Just trying to make it in the world." Dean said as he walked up to the desk, Bobby took his place on the worn chair. Dean knocked on the wood, as he looked around. "And how are you going to do that?" Bobby questioned Dean.

"Well..." Dean started to explain before Bobby cut him off.

"I hope you ain't expecting a free ride this time. You were just a kid last time, but now you don't have an excuse," pitched Bobby.

"I'll help you fix up this place, just let me keep a room for a while?" Dean pleaded to the older man.

"I'll hold you to your word." Bobby handed him a key to one of the more spacious rooms.

Sure, Bobby ran a hotel, but back when Dean was a kid, he had a habit of helping the strays in this area. He didn't earn much money, but the gratitude he got from helping others helped his pain, from the time being.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean clapped Bobby on the back, and picked up his bag. He climbed the stairs, reaching a spacious room with a simple desk, a double bed, and a small dresser. Dean sighed, looking over the city. This would be the backdrop setting to his story, a story of truth, love and freedom, everything that meant to be in love. The only problem was Dean never knew what love is. Sure he had been with plenty of women, but he never had the taste of true love. What was he supposed to do? How can he write a love story if had never been in love. Dean paced his room thinking of what he could do, then there was a light knock on his door.

"Dean? It's Bobby." The man said lightly through the door. Dean crossed the room and opened the door for Bobby. There he saw Bobby and some other man, shorter in height than Dean, he was blond with blue eye.

"This guy here will be helping around the place," Bobby jutted a thumb at the man. "Name's Balthazar. He's a writer, like you. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that Bobby turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Dean." Balthazar said with a heavy European accent and out stretched his arm for a hand shake. Dean took his hand and shook it.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Now, I have a question for you, where do you go when you need to get inspired?" Dean asked the man.

"Well there are many places to go in SoHo, many absinthe bars, brothels and bars, it depends what type of inspiration you need." Balthazar told Dean.

"I need, love. Inspiration for a love story." Dean said innocently to Balthazar. "Well, I do know this one place." Balthazar said "Interested Dean?" With that question Dean and Balthazar headed out of the hotel and into the heart of SoHo. "You can't exactly go out looking like that, now can you?" Balthazar exclaimed.

Balthazar led Dean back to his suite, where they walked into a huge closet full of high end suits. "What is happening here? How did you come by so many nice suits, on a writer's meager salary?" Dean asked with awe in his face. "Well you see, I come from a very influential family and before I left, you could say I took my inheritance." Balthazar explained. They each selected a suit of their liking and headed out to town.

The city, with its many splendors, had a beautiful center piece: Heaven's Gate. A spectacular night club more so a gentleman's night club, filled with dancers, partying, and filled with life. It was a bright shining gem compared to the surrounding buildings, with eccentric decorations and loud flashing lights all around the building, twinkling like the stars in the sky. Catching the eyes of wandering men, like a moth to a flame. Behind the club there was a lovely outdoor cafe, with a large elephant shaped building which seemed to have some sort of room inside.

This night club was renowned for its lively nature and its beautiful dancers of all types. Whatever your taste, they had it. It was a place where all your greatest fantasies could come true. A kingdom of pleasure and sin. The workers ruled over all the men there, filling them with lust and desire. And for a price, that desire and lust would be satisfied. The music coming from within was booming outside, thrumming loud enough to shake Dean to his bones.

Balthazar was telling him all about the beautiful creatures inside. As they approached the doors to Heaven's Gate, the music got louder and louder, Dean can hear his heart pumping in his ears, from pure excitement. They opened the doors and that's when the lights hit them. Beautiful shades of red, purple and blue engulfed the dance floor and bar. On the dance floor, bodies were grinding together in an erotic display that looked akin to sex, with more clothing however. Courtesans dancing with their paying men, grinding against them as the girls earned their keep. The smell of the place was a mixture of alcohol, desire, lust and pure sex.

Everywhere Dean looked he saw beautiful creatures of all shapes and sizes. Each of the lovely ladies was wearing a wonderful dress that suited them from head to toe, but exposed as much as it could. Breasts seemed to overfill the corsets, and the ruffled skirts didn't stay down for long as the girls lifted them showcasing splashes of magnificent thighs. Dean was taking it all in, his breath caught in his throat excitement rushed over him and he suddenly wanted to get to that dance floor and catch himself one of those women. However Balthazar told him to sit and enjoy first, because the real show was about to begin and Heaven's Gate.

"Despite the large variety of dancers, there is one dancer in particular that is known for being the best, and she is Castiel, the crowned jewel of Heaven's Gate." Balthazar explained to Dean.

"Rumor has it, that Castiel's eyes are pure sapphires. This is who I want to introduce you to. Just wait and see her."

Dean sighed; his father had warned him all about Heaven's Gate. It was here were John Winchester enjoyed his single, drunk life the most. Dean did not want to think about that though, what happened in the past will stay in the past. He had come here to write, to express his feelings on truth, beauty, freedom, and above all, love. Pushing that thought aside Dean passes a comment on how beautiful this place is, though a little run down and in need of repair, it still was a classic beauty.

"So is this girl as beautiful as you say she is? Now I am really curious" Dean asks Balthazar. "Yes, she is and she should be out soon." Balthazar said as he looked towards the two huge sparkling doors. "She will be coming out of there." And points to the doors.

That is when all the lights in the club turn off. Then the spot lights turn on, their focus of the two diamond encrusted doors. The doors shining brightly start to open and that is when Dean sees her. "Oh my God" He exclaims. There she is, sitting on a throne encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. It is being hoisted up by the men who work there, they carry her through the sea of people and set her down on the stage in the middle of the dance floor.

She stands herself up, her short dress just covers her bottom slightly and her corset is wound tight showing her slender waist and beautiful hips. Her dress was just as reflective as the rest of her embellishments. And even at a distance Dean saw those deep set eyes made of what seemed to be sapphires, they sparkled like the deepest ocean under the brightest moon. Oh how Dean was stricken by the sight of such a beautiful girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **When Dean is with Castiel, Castiel is referred as a she. When Castiel is with workers, Lucifer or in his own thoughts he is referred as a he. Hope there is no confusion!

Song References "Cherry Pie" by Warrant, "Change your life" by Iggy Azalea and "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. 

The loud music dulled for but a moment, as the lovely Castiel moved from her throne, and took her place on a swing in the center of the hall. Suddenly, the hush was replaced with a loud, heavy melody.

"She's my cherry pie," sang Lucifer, the owner of Heaven's Gate, dressed in a magnificent white suit, with a single red rose in his breast pocket. Castiel swung back and forth, round and round, keeping with the quick and dirty beat of the song that had overtaken the entire club. The spot light shone brightly on Castiel causing the sparkles from her dress to dance in time with her, shinning like the night sky. However, they didn't shine nearly as bright as her eyes. Dean couldn't take his eyes of her. And that is when Dean met her gaze, at least, that is what Dean was hoping for.

"Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, tastes so good makes a grown man cry". The song kept being hot and heavy, the beat of the song throbbed through Dean's head, heart and entire being. If only Castiel was a cherry pie, then Dean could have her all to himself, savoring every last inch of her skin and flavor. At that moment, Dean knew it, he knew he would never be able to love anyone else other this this grinding, humming body in front of him.

He did not know her, he did not know what she liked, what she sounded like and he did not know anything about her as a person. But Dean wanted to know. He would move Heaven, Hell and Earth to learn her every quirk, her every like and everything else about her. At that moment, Dean learned what it meant to be in love. He never was a believer of love at first sight. He thought it a myth. But how wrong he was.

"I have a meeting with her, you know," Balthazar said to Dean. "If you want work published, you have to talk to her. She knows very influential people." Dean looked at Balthazar. "I need to meet her" he said desperately. His desperation was reeking off of him. Balthazar saw the love sickness that had taken Dean, and with a heavy sigh, he replied, "Alright, fine. You can take my time slot, just no funny business. Castiel isn't into that sort of thing." Balthazar exclaimed. Balthazar could not say no to Dean, he looked so pitiful he had to let the fool in love meet Castiel.

Suddenly, Dean felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and met Castiel's beautiful gaze. Then she began to speak, her voice was lower than Dean expected, but was extremely seductive. "Boys, since its ladies choice, I have selected a partner." The crowd yelled in delight, Castiel looked back at Dean who was stunned in place. "I chose this young delicious man." There was a loud audible sigh of disappointment from the crowd when they were not the ones chosen.

She grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor. "Tonight, I'm going to change your life." She said as she grinded against him. "Not much of a talker are we?" She asked as she pulled him closer and start to move around the dance floor. "I-uh-I-hi," was all Dean managed to sputter out.

"Well aren't you just a cutie, say, what is your name love?" Castiel asked as she looked deeply into Dean's green eyes. "My name? Name's uh-Dean, I-uh have a meeting with you," Dean stuttered. "Well, aren't you a charmer. Dean, don't be so nervous, it's not like I bite… Much." Castiel said as she slide her hand down and grabbed his behind. Making Dean squeak in confusion and embarrassment as he felt his cheeks redden.

They continue to do the fox trot across the dance floor, a flurry of feet and fabric swirling around them, the colours blending together. Dean's breath was getting caught in his throat, which was caused by Castiel's beauty. Everything about Castiel was beautiful and being this close to her was more than Dean could take. They continued to dance a little longer, their eyes locked on each other's, everything seemed to fade around them as they were dancing.

In that moment Dean felt as though it was just the two of them in the club. However shortly after their moment, Castiel leads Dean back to his seat, so Castiel can finish her set. "I will see you later Dean" and plants a kiss on his cheek. Dean is so flustered he does not even realize he has been kissed. Balthazar gives Dean a quick punch in the arm. "You dog, look at you! First time here and you already have the star of the show on your shoulder. Bet she likes you." In that moment Dean already feels his life changing.

Crowley, the CEO of The Bank of New York, saunters in and heads over to Lucifer to have a quick chat. "Lucifer, old sport, you have quite a fine establishment. However, it does need quite a fix." He says as he pats Lucifer on his back. "Well yes we desperately do. But I guess that is why you are here, I assume? Shall I book an appointment with our lovely Castiel, in say 15 minutes?" Lucifer can see Crowley's excitement. "Yes." Is all he says and moves along to the bar.

Crowley stands at the bar and orders a whiskey on the rocks. He watches Lucifer move over to his Castiel. Crowley has been obsessing over the crown jewel of Heaven's Gate. He was waiting for the right moment to come and sweep her off her feet, with the promises of all the riches she can have.

He is pulled out of his daydream as he hears a familiar voice call his name. "Crowley! My old chap, how has it been? It's been ages, keeping busy I see." Balthazar says as he motions to the bar keep for two whiskeys. "Well you would know all about keeping busy, Balthazar, you dog." Crowley nudges him in the arm. "So what brings you here?" Crowley continues. "I'm here with a new friend, he, well he has no experience in this department so, I figured I'd show him the good part of town." Balthazar said as he laughed.

As those two were conversing, Lucifer and Castiel were preparing for his last segment of the show. The grand finale. "He is here," Lucifer stated "the CEO of the Bank of New York. He has come to see you, and invest. Castiel, you do know what this means right?" Lucifer said in excitement. "Yes, we get to fix our beautiful building and I can finally be a real star. We can finally put on real shows, I can finally be a real actor" Castiel said with a happy sigh. "Where is this very important CEO of ours?" She says as she looks around the club.

Lucifer looks towards Crowley and sees he is speaking with a frequent and known customer Balthazar. "He is with our dear friend Balthazar." By the time Lucifer pointed out who he was with, Balthazar had already made it back to Dean. Castiel gasped when she saw who it was, she had no idea that Dean would be the CEO. "Oh well," Castiel said with a purr in his voice, "this won't be a problem at all. I am fine with this client."  
Lucifer was actually surprised, Crowley wasn't exactly Castiel's type of man. Which was tall, blond and troubled looking. Kind of like the man Balthazar was now sitting with. "Ok, love time for your big finale" Lucifer said as he lightly smacked Castiel's bottom and helped him back on the swing.

She is lifted into the air and the original song comes back on. Lucifer starts singing again "She's our Cherry pie…" Castiel continues to swing and move her body around the dance floor. She was elevated above all her fans who were trying to grasp at her and get her for themselves. That is when she started faltering and at that moment Lucifer knew something was wrong.

She started gasping for air and slipped from consciousness. She started falling from her perch on the swing. At that moment she looked like a falling angel. Luckily she had workers underneath her to secure her safety. One of her guards Garth caught her before she could hit the ground.

There was a deafening hush around the club, the air was heavy with anticipation. Lucifer quickly instructed Garth to bring her to her room. "Well Gents, I'm quiet sorry but it seems our Cherry pie was not quite ready tonight. But there are plenty of other pies, waiting to be eaten." He instructed the band to continue playing their music and rushes over to Crowley.

"Crowley, can we move the appointment just a tad later. It seems Castiel did not get enough sleep last night. And over exerted herself today, she needs a bit of rest. I assure you though, she will be ready for you tonight." Lucifer looked anxiously to Crowley, Crowley simply nodded his head in agreement with Lucifer and acknowledged that he will go up later to meet Castiel.

Lucifer quickly headed to Castiel's room in the penthouse suite at the top of the building. By the time he settled everything with Crowley and the club workers, Castiel was already up and about getting ready for his meeting with the C.E.O. "My little Angel, are you alright?"

Castiel turned around he was wearing a shimmering white dress with fabulous opal embellishment. "Of course, it was that stupid corset, I can never breath in those things. What are women? Beasts that their ribcages needed to be slimed down? What were women thinking, wearing those sorts of things? Lucifer, can we skip theme nights? My ribcage cannot take these corsets anymore." Castiel asked swirling around in his new loose, low waist line dress. "See it covers everything, without me having to die, to look feminine. I love this new fashion." Castiel said giddily.

"Well it is good that you are fine. I am so relieved." Lucifer said as he walked across the room towards Castiel. "The CEO should be here any moment and your other appointments will be coming later as well." He put a hand on his shoulder. "This meeting with the CEO is very important Castiel. We need this so bad." Lucifer turned around and headed to the door. "Tata love, have fun with your guests".

With that Castiel was left waiting for his lovely man to join him. He decided to wait on the bed, sprawled with pillows and satin sheets surrounding his body. For once he will actually enjoy his company, unlike the unsavory clients he has had before. Castiel was getting tired of having to sneak around his clients, hiding his true identity. His jaw aches at the thought of having to do this again tonight, however, he could make an exception for the CEO Dean. And if everything goes accordingly, he will never have to do it again or to anyone else.

Dean seeing all this gets very nervous and wants to go see if she is alright. So he consults Balthazar as to where her room. Balthazar is more than willing to share this information. "Why don't I just show you the way to her room." He said coyly. Dean is lead up to an elevator and Balthazar presses the button for the penthouse suite floor. "So, you really like her, don't you Dean?" Balthazar asked. "Yet you know nothing about her" he emphasized on the "her".

"Yes, I feel like we connected instantly, like she held me tight pulled me out of a loveless perdition." Dean says with a stupid happy grin on his face. "Wow, Dean, you are a love sick puppy aren't you" Balthazar said laughing to himself. They get to the penthouse floor and walk over to Castiel's room. "Well Dean, here you are, have fun." He gave Dean a wink and walked away. Dean started sweating and was hesitating at the door.

"Ok Dean, you can do this." He said as he pushed the door open. There he saw, the most beautiful woman sprawled, waiting, wanting for Dean on the luxurious bed. "Cas-Castiel" He sighed out the name like a prayer. He moved slowly towards Castiel. "Hey big boy, why don't you come sit down with me?" Castiel motioned for him by waving a finger, encouraging him to come to the bed. Dean shuffled himself to the edge of the bed, looking at Castiel's beautiful body, he could hardly breathe.

Castiel got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Dean. She slide her hands up his chest and around his neck, and laid a gentle kiss on his neck. Dean pulled away out of nervousness leaving Castiel slightly irked. "I- I want to recite you a poem-" Dean said but was cut off by Castiel pulling him down into the bed. "Oh you can recite me all the poems all night long, if you want." She straddled his hips and grinded against him. She then slipped her hands down to his first button of his pants and undid them.

"Well, well, well, look at you, I guess I have even more of a reason to call you big boy." She exclaimed as she looked down. Dean moaned out but knew this wasn't right. He didn't want things to go down so fast, he knew what she was and that she was working, but all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet. He knew he wanted her, her whole being but not like this, not yet. Dean lightly pushed her off of him.

Castiel was starting to get annoyed, why was it that Dean didn't want to take him right there and then? Most of his customers skip the talk and get right to business. Castiel was taken aback, a man resisting me? That's a first. He thought to himself. Dean was now standing and fiddling with his fingers. Dean felt Castiel grab at his coat, but before Castiel can say a word, he belt out a love poem. "I want to stand with you on a mountain" He began to say. "I want to bathe with you in the sea" Dean turns and looks at Castiel. Castiel is looking at Dean with wonder in his eyes. "I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me" He continues.

"Castiel, I- You have brought something out in me. I've never know this feeling. And I hope you don't mind it. Truly, madly, deeply, I've fallen for you. It feels like, I have known you forever, maybe in a past life we knew each other." Dean practically sings out to Castiel. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Dean says as he moves over to Castiel and gently strokes her cheek. Castiel had a melancholy look on her face, but her eyes glimmered with happiness. "Yes, I do, Dean" she said as she reached up to hold his hand that was cupping her face.

"You look sad, why is that?" Dean asked lovingly. "I do not know what I'm feeling, I can't love and you know that, I am paid to love men. But you, I could love you, you'd keep us warm, and well feed, and I won't have to love anyone else but you. We would never have to worry about anything" Castiel said as he went into Dean's arms. "How would I manage that?" Dean starred at Castiel with a look of confusion. "Well, because you're a CEO of the bank." Castiel leaned in to peck kisses on Dean's cheek, but just before he could, Dean pulled away. "But I'm not a CEO, I'm a writer, I've just moved here." Dean tilted Castiel's head, so he could gaze in her sapphire eyes with all the love he could. "You're a writer?" Castiel pulled back as quick as he could, like Dean had burned him.


End file.
